wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan
Clans of WoTMUD are groups of players with shared common goals. Most clans on Light Side are the justice entities of their respective nations, such as the Andoran Lion Wardens, the Tairen Defenders of the Stone, the Amadoran Children of the Light, and the Shienaran Lancers. Other Light Side clans exist because of their shared RP purpose, including the Dragonsworn, the White Tower, the Gleemen, the Illuminators, and the Wisdoms, but are not the justice entity of a nation. Darkside Clans consist of trolloc clans and remort (myrddraal and dreadlord) clans. The trolloc clans exist each with a specific purpose and mentality, such as the Ko'bal as the Great Lord's assassins, and the Ghar'ghael as the Blight's tanky defense. The remort clans contain all the myrddraal and dreadlords. The Chosen, while not specifically a clan in the sense of the normal definition of the term, exist as the top of the Darkside heirarchy, and consists of both myrddraal and dreadlords. Seanchan clans are each parts of the Ever Victorious Army, filling different roles in the grand scheme of the Empire. The Morat'raken, for example, are the scouting arm, whereas the Deathwatch Guard are the defenders of the Blood. Each clan on each side has its own method of application to join the clan. Some clans simply require talking to the members, and expressing your interest in joining. Many clans will require an in-character letter explaining why you want to join. Other clans are by invitation only. The two Darkside remort clans involve automatic placement. The best way to find out how to apply to a clan is to speak to a member of that clan about it. Light Side Clans Light Side Clans make up the largest amount of clans at WoTMUD. Although aligned differently through purpose and politics, they stand against the Dark One and the Shadow in the fight between the Light and the Dark. Traditionally these clans are comprised of human characters. Seanchan Side Clans Seanchan Side Clans are the forces of the Seanchan race. From Deathwatch to exotic trainers, these forces uphold the laws of the Crystal Throne as well as usher in the Corenne. Spawning from the Seanchan continent, these clans are made up of Seanchan citizens. Dark Side Clans Dark Side Clans are the hordes that do the bidding of their Great Lord. They are comprised of the trolloc tribes along with the mighty Chosen. They carry out the will of their Great Lord bringing death and destruction to the forces of the Light. Clan Structure The standard structure in a clan is based on a 'rank' system. There are minimum quest point requirements for each rank, although other requirements may exist depending on the clan. *Rank 1: 0 qps *Rank 2: 10 qps *Rank 3: 30 qps *Rank 4: 75 qps *Rank 5: 150 qps *Rank 6: 400 qps *Rank 7: 1,000 qps *Rank 8: 3,000 qps *Rank 9: 10,000 qps A person of Rank 7 or above is called a master and gets the associated benefits. Within a clan, the masters and the clan council are often the leaders of the clan. Clan List Current clans are: ------------------ Ahf'frait Dha'vol Dhai'mon Ghar'ghael Ko'bal Red Ajah Green Ajah Yellow Ajah Blue Ajah Gray Ajah Brown Ajah White Ajah Dragonsworn Wolfbrother White Tower Gaidin Child of Light Hand of Light Legion of Unity Black Talon Kandori Merchants' Guild Kin Forrester Lion Warden Iron Fist Wisdom Watchers Gleeman Illian Companion Deathwatch Morat'raken Morat'torm Thiefbane Shienaran Lancer Red Eagle Myrddraal Defender of the Stone Saldaean Cavalry Rising Sun Civil Watch Sword and Hand Valon Guard Dreadguard Winged Guard Illuminator Wall Guard Imperial Army Seanchan Imperial Guard Mandarb a'Shar White Leopards See also *Clan trinket *Clan armor Category:Content Category:Clans